powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ophiuchus: Balance of Power
Balance of Power is the first episode of the Ophiuchus arc, and the 25th overall of Power Rangers: Neo Zeo. Synopsis As the Zodiac Emperors wonder what to do about their missing companions, Ophiuchus makes a dangerous decision. Plot For once, all of the Zodiac Emperors had gathered in their main chamber, but every one was silent. Taurus's empty seat between Gemini and Aries was conspicuous. As if to avoid something, both of those Emperors had slid their chairs slightly away from the place. Cancer was tapping one of his claws lightly on the table. "Stop that," Leo muttered. Cancer rotated his eyestalks over, staring at the leonine creature, and continued to click. "All right," Virgo began, "We all know what's happened, and the problem we're facing now." "Yes, we do. No reason to bring it up that I can see," Cancer replied. "In fact, I don't know why we're all here in the first place. What is there to talk about? It's not as if we have his empire to divide up—we don't have anything but this hunk of metal and those prisoners in the catacombs." "What we have is a break in the system," Virgo countered. "The balance of power isn't so balanced anymore." "And what are you suggesting? I say that right now the Rangers should be our biggest concern," Cancer said. "I agree," Aries replied. "We need to strike now, before they push their advantage!" "Wrong. What we need to do is let them think we're helpless. They'll come in half-cocked and we can finish them off," Cancer replied. "Their numbers are greater than ever. If we allow them to come too close we may not be able to drive them off again!" "Who said anything about driving them off?" Cancer opened and shut his claws; they snicked like knife blades. "Either way, we can't just sit here!" Leo put in. "On the contrary, sitting here might be our best option," Libra said. "Taurus's death was unfortunate, but deserved, given his interference in what had been a fair fight. The rest of you are lucky to have survived. I suggest we continue to train our forces—" "Train, train, train," Leo grumped. "If they're not ready yet maybe your training isn't working!" Libra turned a sideways look on him. "It is not my training. Pisces tells me that he's had great success with several of them already." That shut Leo up, though he still looked sullen. "They'll be expecting us to withdraw and regroup," Sagittarius said. "Likely as not they will do the same. Given a little time we could lull them into a false sense of security and attack before they expect it." "But who'd attack? You? It's not your turn yet; one gap was bad enough, but now we have two!" Aries interrupted. "And what's wrong with letting Sagittarius fight?" Virgo asked. "It's no risk to you." "Unless he expects something in return from us," Leo grumbled. "I want nothing but what was mine," Sagittarius said firmly. "But I will do whatever it takes to get it back." "Including betray us if you think we posed a threat?" Aries asked. "You would have to attack me first to do that." The Emperors glared at each other. All around the table, the others were doing the same. oZo Lidian staggered in through his front door, Casey right behind him. Both were winded and soaked with sweat as if they'd just run a marathon—which wasn't entirely out of the question. As they collapsed onto the couch, Tayisa emerged from the top of the stairs. "Where have you been?" She asked on her way down. "Sabrina's," Lidian managed. "She started a martial arts class," Casey clarified. "We're helping." "Helping?" Tayisa snorted. "It looks like she ran you two ragged." "Yeah, we asked for that," Casey said. "Though after this much time I figured we were in better shape than this. Guess the suits do more than I thought. I'll have to check that out." "Some of us need it even with the suits," Lidian said. Casey gave him what was probably intended as a punch to the arm, but came off as more of a limp noodle slap. "You're awesome and you know it, so shut up." "I was wondering where Sabrina had been these last few days. After what happened I assumed she was avoiding us," Tayisa said matter-of-factly, as she joined the two on the couch. "You didn't push yourself too hard?" "I feel fine," Lidian said. As Tayisa pulled his shirt up to check his old wounds, Casey let out a melodramatic gasp and shielded her eyes. "Have you people no shame?" "I think Sabrina just wanted something to do," Lidian said, ignoring his girlfriend's antics. "She's been looking for a job practically since she reached Earth." "Hmm." His mother finished. "Are you decent?" Casey asked, though she was peeking through her fingers at him. "You tell me, Peeping Tom," Lidian replied, looking her in the eye. She sighed and flopped back again. "I thought we were supposed to get a break when Scorpio was in charge. So far we got an awesome teamup fight, but not much of a break." "We're fighting a war," Tayisa said. "We don't 'get breaks' until the enemy is defeated." Casey couldn't argue with her, so she just settled for sticking out her tongue. "It's okay, we can still do stuff in-between," Lidian reassured her. "But I have finals soon! If I don't start studying now I might not have time with all the monster attacks!" "I'll help you study." Casey pouted. "It's not the same, but okay. Thanks." She snuggled up to him, and paused. "Your Mom is staring at me." "Don't worry, she likes you," Lidian replied, with a glance at Tayisa. "I think." Tayisa didn't respond, just quirked an eyebrow. "That means yes," Lidian assured Casey." oZo The training room was all but empty. Ophiuchus, alone, was practicing with his kusarigamas on a practice dummy. The room—the whole Equinox—seemed echoey and empty without the Windjammers. Even the Zodiac Emperors seemed unusually quiet. Panting, Ophiuchus slashed a zigzag across the dummy's front. The metal framing split like cut fabric at the blows, and the dummy collapsed on its side with a clunk. Ophiuchus looked down at it, bewildered, and from it to the weapons in his hands. Setting them aside, he headed for the wall, where more practice dummies were lined up. The first one he grabbed moved under his fingers. "Hey!" Ophiuchus recoiled as a black, sludgy stuff slithered off the dummy onto the floor. It formed itself into Pitch, who gave him a resentful look. "I don't feel like getting hacked up like that other guy, thank you very much." "What are you doing here? I thought—" "That I was dead like the rest of the chuckleheads? Nah. I saw we weren't going to win that fight, so I holed up in here. How long has it been? I'm starving." Pitch started to stroll out. "You hid?" Ophiuchus turned after him. "No, I'm taking an acting gig as a mannequin and wanted practice, of course I hid!" Pitch snapped. "Why waste my life fighting for a bunch of antique overlords who probably don't even know I exist?" "Because this is bigger than either of us?" "I don't see how that matters." Pitch headed out the door. "Good luck with whatever you're trying to do. I'm out of here." Ophiuchus almost chased him, but stopped himself. Sure, he could attack Pitch, maybe even kill him, but what good would that do? Honestly, he couldn't tell himself that one more Windjammer would have made any difference in the fight earlier. Returning to the practice dummies, he began to slide one away from the wall. Cancer's voice carried clearly from the doorway. "I suspected this was going to happen." Ophiuchus paused and looked to the crablike monster standing in the doorway. It scuttled over to him, feet clinking on the metal floor. Lowering itself on its spindly legs, it examined the downed dummy. "The power of our constellations is carried through the bloodline. It was something I'd theorized about in my time but didn't get a chance to test with more than my own family. Scorpina seems to have also developed unnatural strength under Scorpio; with Sagittarius on its way I was sure the same would happen to you." "Really?" Ophiuchus's excitement was obvious. "What kind of strength?" "Nothing too special. It just enhances your natural abilities. My intelligence, Leo's invulnerability, Libra's . . . sense of justice, I suppose," Cancer trailed off, waving a claw absently. "You get the gist." "How long will I be like this?" "Probably for most of Sagittarius's turn. Right now you're still warming up," Cancer replied. "Keep playing with your powers, see what you can do." "Right. Thank you," Ophiuchus said. Cancer left without another word. As his footsteps faded down the passageway, Ophiuchus looked back at the practice dummies, and drew away. "See what I can do, huh? Well, the Rangers need attacking . . ." oZo Violet played with the cord of the payphone, leaning against the side of the phone's privacy hood. She glanced around, but nobody was coming. She was pretty far out of her usual way, near the financial district of the city. "Still filming?" She asked. "We're almost done with that part; next comes all the technical stuff I'm not really involved in. I get to start working with promotions." The speaker was male. "You mean touring? Cool. Any locations you know about?" The guy on the other end smiled audibly. "Angel Grove's definitely on there, if that's what you're getting at." "Yeah, but I'm genuinely curious about where else you're going to be. The premiere's in San Angeles, right?" "That's what it looks like, but that won't be till next summer." "Right, right." That was when the phone booth exploded. Well, it didn't so much explode as collapse, taking Violet down with it. She recovered fast enough to land without hurting herself, and scrambled to her feet. Standing a few feet away was Ophiuchus, looking at his own hand in visible surprise. His fingers still glowed a faint green. Recovering, he struck a fighting stance. "It's finally time to face off, Blue Ranger." Violet sighed. "Really? We're doing this now?" In answer Ophiuchus drew back his hand. It began to glow, and something long and lithe emerged from his palm. It had the head and fangs of some kind of snake. Violet didn't wait. "It's Morphin' Time!" As her Zeonizers materialized, the energy creature dropped out—and out and out and out. As it touched the ground it zipped around the two of them, forming a large glowing ring. Cautiously, Violet kicked a stone towards it, and the shard burst into flame as it touched the border. "You really want a duel, don't you?" Violet said. "That I do. This field will keep both of us from leaving, either of our own free will, or by someone else deciding what's best for us," Ophiuchus replied. "Now, where were we?" "Zeo Ranger III, Blue!" "Yeah, that sounds about right," Ophiuchus said, as she transformed. He twirled his kusarigamas and charged, bringing them both across in a slanting strike. Violet ducked and came up again with an uppercut to the jaw. Head snapping up, Ophiuchus staggered back a step, braced himself and swung again. Violet sidestepped. She delivered a side kick, but Ophiuchus caught it and threw her back. Off-balance, she nearly fell against the energy border, but recovered in time. The two circled for a few seconds, trying experimental jabs in each other's direction. Ophiuchus was the first to attack, trying a leg sweep. Violet jumped over it and landed in a crouch, foot shooting out to hook around Ophiuchus's ankle. It caught, and he stumbled as she yanked. She was up again in a second, throwing an axe kick at his head. He caught her leg this time. One jerk, but she turned the trip into a spin. The momentum made her followup right cross even harder. He blocked it. If Ophiuchus's face had been flexible enough, he'd have winced at the impact. Violet kept up the barrage until Ophiuchus managed to get her into a clinch. Jerking her head against his chest, he held it there with both forearms. She blocked his first knee strike, but it forced her arms up. The second caught her in the gut. Gasping, she punched helplessly at his sides. The blows had little force behind them. "Blue Ranger!" Ophiuchus looked up at the shout to see the other Rangers, all of them, running towards him. They were morphed and armed. He held Violet where she was, letting her flail. She stopped, trying to catch her breath, and just blocked his next blow with crossed wrists. Lidian threw a Power Hatchet. It bounced off the force field with a flash and bang, almost hitting its thrower. The four Rangers exchanged looks, and drew their Zeo Laser Pistols. Their shots were only absorbed by the field. "Hey, open this thing up!" Casey demanded. "One against five? I'd rather not, thanks," Ophiuchus replied. "Not until I've finished this." With a twist of the arm, he pushed Violet aside, releasing her. Once again he circled, kusarigamas raised. Glancing at her teammates, Violet moved with him. Glass and twisted metal crunched beneath their feet from the ruined phone. "Um, Vi? What were you doing all the way out here?" Casey called. "Not now," Violet replied, not taking her eyes off her opponent. "Were you using the phone? I mean, if that was a phone." "I said not now!" Ophiuchus swung a blade, which she caught on her upraised forearm. With a flick of the wrist she had a grip on the handle. She pulled, but he held on. The other kusarigama swept low, towards her body, and she turned on her heel to avoid it. "Guys, we can't help her like this. We have to break through the force field," David said, turning to the others. "Yellow Ranger, go back to Alpha, see what you can figure out. The rest of you, stay here with me just in case." Casey nodded, and turned towards the duelists. "Be careful in there!" "I'm trying!" Her sister yelled back, blocking another blow on both forearms. The blades flashed green, and Ophiuchus jerked them down abruptly. Her suit tore, and the rips glinted. With a yelp Violet recoiled. She wasn't able to avoid the next blows, which carved blazing green lines across her ribs. Doubling over, she ducked another strike, but the backcut took her legs out from under her. Before she could recover, Ophiuchus was crouching on her chest, one blade pressing into her throat. He stayed where he was for a second, as if not quite sure what to do next. Outside the force field, the other Rangers opened fire again. All of their lasers were concentrated on one spot, but the field only seemed to grow stronger at each blast. " . . . You gonna just stand there all day?" Violet asked. "I—uh—" The Blue Ranger cocked her head slightly. "You didn't plan for this part, did you? Even with all your new fancy powers you thought you were going to lose?" "No! I mean—I'm just deciding whether or not to spare your life, Blue Ranger." He tried to sound firm, even pressed the blade in for emphasis. "Don't taunt me or I won't be merciful." "You don't have orders to follow this time? Oh." Her tone changed. "Are you going behind their backs, Ophiuchus? Whatever happened to the loyal subject?" "Defeating you forwards our cause no matter what!" "Then why are you people so reluctant to actually do it?" Violet pushed herself up on her elbows. Not expecting the resistance, Ophiuchus let her. "Leo gave us chance after chance to surrender. Libra didn't even fight us. Virgo tried to take control of us, the list goes on. Like it or not, your bosses need us on their side far more than they need us dead. They have a long, long list of enemies left, and they need an army to fight them." "We have an army," Ophiuchus retorted. "You what?" The snake monster froze, realizing he'd gone too far. As he did, Violet dropped flat, kicking up her legs at the same time. Her knees hit his back, and he lost his balance. Flipping over Violet straddled him and pinned his arms. Outside the force field, the Red Ranger contacted Alpha. "Do you have anything yet?" "No—I haven't seen this kind of power from Ophiuchus before! I don't know how to counter it!" The Pink Ranger looked to the force field. Then, turning towards her teammates, she said hastily, "I might be able to do something." "What?" Lidian turned towards her, David following. "Watch." Sabrina backed up. "Power down." Ophiuchus and Violet's struggle was interrupted by the pink flash, and they both looked up. Drawing in a slow breath, Sabrina raised her hands, palms open, fingers touching. She shut her eyes, focused for a moment, and then shoved forward. Yellow energy shot out of her hands and struck the field. There was a boom and a blinding flash. Both Ophiuchus and Violet twisted away to shield themselves from the blast. Almost before the smoke cleared, Ophiuchus vanished. Violet scrambled to her feet as her teammates gathered around her. "Are you okay? He messed up your suit!" Casey exclaimed, catching one of Violet's arms and looking at the brand-new rips. "I'm fine. Somehow I don't think he will be, though," Violet replied. oZo Ophiuchus materialized on what he thought was the floor. He realized his mistake as he looked around, and saw the Zodiac Emperors staring at him. He'd landed on the table in their council chamber. All of them were staring at him in stony silence. "So," Leo began at last, "You decided to take power into your own slippery fingers, and take down a Ranger yourself? Cut yourself off from us so we couldn't stop you?" "Take power—no," Ophiuchus protested, sitting up. "I was just trying to help!" "Come now," Virgo said. "Don't lay all the blame on him. He's not nearly clever enough to come up with that kind of plan himself." Her gaze rose from Ophiuchus to Sagittarius standing behind him. "I didn't. It was my idea, I wasn't trying to seize any kind of power!" The other Emperors were now looking at Sagittarius. The centaur met their gazes dispassionately. "I will not disrupt the balance of power unless necessary." "See?" Virgo smiled. "I knew he'd be reasonable. This can all turn out for the best." "Justice demands that this arrogance be paid for," Libra countered. Sagittarius nodded. "Understandable. What do you want me to do?" "Teach your descendant a lesson," Virgo said, her smile growing into an unkind smirk. "A painful one." Ophiuchus stared at them in dismay. He didn't have time to protest, however; Sagittarius's hand clamped down on the back of his neck. One tug and he'd been jerked off the table. All the wind was knocked out of him as he hit the floor. "I just—I was helping you people!" "We didn't ask for your help, snake." Leo's voice was venomous. Ophiuchus thought he saw a flicker of remorse in Sagittarius's eyes. Then he reared back and brought his front hooves down on Ophiuchus's chest. Characters Rangers Allies *Alpha 5 Villains *Water Emperor Cancer *Earth Empress Virgo *Fire Emperor Sagittarius *Fire Emperor Leo *Air Empress Libra *Ophiuchus *Pitch Category:Neo Zeo Category:Episode Category:Thantosiet